Cardinal Sins
by Jaylea Nyx Felesian
Summary: Sin is something that holds us all within its grasp; its temptations slowly luring us to do the unthinkable. Tags Yaoi Lemon *Clean Version :: Full Link Inside*


Now before you even go and start reading I want to have this clearly stated. This series of one-shots are **not **meant to be religious, they have no hidden meaning behind them. I was simply up at a horribly late time and have been thinking of using this as an idea behind a one-shot for a very long time now. That being said I believe I should also state that I am not a Christian, I believe that calling myself as such would be an insult to the religion because I do not agree with their beliefs. I, in my heart and mind, know that there is a God who looks out for us and loves us. He is unnamed in my eyes and I believe that be doing the right thing by others and myself that I live a fairly good life. So please, do not let me find any reviews that are degrading to any religion, I don't care what it is, do not mention a 'named' belief in your review please?

* * *

**Cardinal Sin**

_Sin is something that holds us all within its grasp; its temptations slowly luring us to do the unthinkable._

**Greed, Envy, Wrath & Lust**

After years of working with the fox, Hiei Jaganshi had slowly come to look upon the Kitsune as a possession. These feelings of coveting and lust for the red headed human were growing stronger with each minute that the Fire Demon spent with Kurama. Next to these were white hot rage whenever his possession was touched by another; particularly the dim-witted brute Kuwabara.

Outside the fox's house, sitting upon his usual tree branch; crimson eyes carefully watching the redhead undress for the night while the lust within grew stronger. The stirring of his loins continued as Kurama ran the soft underside of his palm against his chest, continuing upward until it reached the back of his neck.

Suppressing a growl, the black haired demon's body twitched; its jerking motion almost bringing him to his feet as if to dash inside the room. Struggling with himself, Hiei returned to his sitting position; hand looming over the hardening length of his cock. Continuing to watch the Kitsune as the man walked about his room; glorious backside teasingly calling to the demon, Hiei smirked. Fingers lightly traveling over his length, the Jagan wielder already knew that Kurama was trying to tempt him within the room; calling to him by means of his flawless body.

It didn't matter how many times the fire Demon had the fox's body, its alluring call never failed to draw him in. Rising to his feet, eyes riveted upon the emerald orbs that had come to meet crimson, the short demon leaped from his tree to land upon the window seal of the room. Crouching down to keep his balance Hiei waited impatiently for his Kitsune to open the window; crimson eyes narrowing as Kurama sashayed away.

Continuing to watch his lover's actions from outside the window, Hiei could practically smell the alcohol upon the fox's body. Along with the scent of Saki, the demon's nose pinpointed the smell of another male; the enraging scent clinging to his Kitsune's body. Clenching his hands, Hiei felt all traces of calmness flee his body; replaced with a jealous fit of rage that Kurama dare allow himself to be touched by another.

_Open the window._

Reaching out to the red-head, Hiei touched the mind of his prey; body eager to punish his lover for violating the rules. Kurama's lips lifted in a lustful smile, green eyes playfully watching as his small demon's body flickered with the growing dark aura of anger.

Tapping his lip with a slim finger Kurama slowly moved toward the window; the stiffness of his cock bouncing as his hips swayed with each step. Reaching out a hand to unclasp the lock of the door a delighted yelp rushed out of his lips as Hiei pinned him to the floor.

"You dare allow another to touch you?"

* * *

I like to keep this account clean, and I don't feel like making a second one so I post any lemon's I come up with on my Goggle Documents. I know its annoying (I sowwie) but if you wish to keep reading follow the link link below.

h.t.t.p.s. : document/d/1MPw_GNDbSnp3xhgP2K3d-kZY4sK4qppLlfQlcAO_WMo/edit


End file.
